


Floattale: Parts of Her Past

by AMan_assaulted_me_with_milk_how_dairy



Series: The tale of the Float(Floattale) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Avyanna's past?, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMan_assaulted_me_with_milk_how_dairy/pseuds/AMan_assaulted_me_with_milk_how_dairy
Summary: This is Avyanna's past,  well parts of it. Learn a bit more about her childhood and why she's on Earth.





	Floattale: Parts of Her Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsukiKurosaki_67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsukiKurosaki_67/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Floattale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898692) by [AMan_assaulted_me_with_milk_how_dairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMan_assaulted_me_with_milk_how_dairy/pseuds/AMan_assaulted_me_with_milk_how_dairy). 



> Parts of her past, and the future

6 year old Avyanna looked around Aunt Toriel’s house. Asriel, Chara and Kim where playing hide and seek, and asked her to join, being the good cousin she is, of course she said yes.

Avyanna ran into a hallway closet.

 _“I wanna see them_ **_try_ ** _to find me here!”_ Avyanna thought.

Five minutes later, the closet door was thrown open.

“Found you Avy **!** ” Chara shouts.

Avyanna pouts. “Aww.”

Chara ran off. Avyanna hopped out the closet. Really confused about how she was found.

She met up with her cousins and friend.

“Chara, how did you find me?” Avyanna asks

“Well, you always have liked closets Avyanna.” Chara smirks.

“I hate you.”

“We’re friends Avyanna, you love me.”

Asriel gasps. “You guys! Let's play, a board game!”

“Yes!” They all screamed.

* * *

 

**_< 1 week later>_ **

“Aunty Toriel, can I have some water?” Avyanna asked.

“Of course my dear.”

Toriel pours her niece some water.

“Here you go dear.”  Toriel hands Avyanna the water.

“Thank you!”

Avyanna drinks the water, feeling refreshed. She ran to the living room to watch TV with her cousin's. They’re watching their favorite show, Floating Up.

* * *

 

**_(1 month later)_ **

Avyanna held her baby brother.

“His cheeks are so fat! Is he a demon like me?” She asked.

“Of course he’s a demon. I told you this when he was born.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Avy, if he has both demon parents, he’s going to be a demon.”

“Okay, mommy.”

Avyanna kissed her brother on the cheek. She gave him back to her mother. Then, she took her notebook out of her mother's purse.

 

  * Avyanna: 2/12/3000 born in: The Demon Realm, Cuecradena, Xieyen. Age: 6.
  * Xavier: 2/13/3006 born in: Earth, San Francisco, CA Age 1 year.



She can't forget.

* * *

 

**_[2 years later]_ **

It was time to go home, last year, back to the demon realm. Where everyone wouldn't stop bothering Avyanna, where Aunty Toriel, Uncle Asgore, and Asriel and Kim couldn't go. Back to the life of a princess, she won't be coming back. Her parents won't let her, she won't see her cousins again. Xavier, doesn't know them that well, now he won't get to know them at all.

Next year, she'll be 8. That's when she’ll take her brother, and run back to the the place human's call earth. She’ll see them again. They’ll always be together. Yeah, that's the plan.

She knows, this is a stupid thing to do but, she can't stand this place.

"Avyanna, meet your baby sister!" Dad yelled.

"Okay!"

* * *

 

**_[1 year later]_ **

The portal was ready. Avyanna had a backpack filled with clothing, special water, blood and food. She held her sleeping baby brother close. She doesn't want to lose him going through this portal, she'd never forgive herself if she did.

_‘‘I might miss home, I’ll make a new portal of that happens. Goodbye, home.’’_

Avyanna looks around, Xavier was still asleep , the castle was silent. She can't let her real name to be know to anyone on Earth, she knows people have heard of ‘ _The Demon Goddess Avyanna’_ . So, she came up with fake names, Wilhelmine for Avyanna. Elymas for Xavier. She prepared for this trip, now they leave their family, friends, and everything. Avyanna hopes everything will be okay.  
  
It's time to leave her demon past forever.  
  
"Avyanna, what are you doing! Come back, Stop!" Mom shouts.  
  
Mom runs towards her.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
Avyanna steps through the portal.

* * *

 

**_[5 years later]_ **

After going through the process of being put on an adoption center, then making sure she would be adopted with her brother, she realised, there were no monsters on the surface, _at all._

She asked people, when she learned how to speak other languages, they laughed and brushed it off saying, “Little girl, there is no such things as monsters!”

She couldn't make a portal back home because they took her stuff away. She didn't want to endanger her brother, so she let them take it. They got scared when they saw the blood she had collected.

“ _Oh please, where I come from, everyone has blood.”_

They didn't understand a thing she said, because they didn't understand the language Amydruthoa. They forced her to learn English, it was a long painful process, but she learned it. She still knows does how to speak Amydruthoa.

She...regrets coming here.

* * *

 

**_[4 Years Later]_ **

 

Sai, Izzi, Opali and Quin.

 

Where the hell,” Sai growls. “is my food?”  
  
“I must have forgotten to make you some!” Alice shakes her head.  
  
Avyanna giggles.  
  
Sai scowled. “What are you laughing at?”  
  
“Sorry, looks like your not eating today. Hehe.” Avyanna laughs

 

 **“I was waiting for you to wake up** .”  d.  
  
“GTGHTTJ, how did you get here?” Avyanna asks  
  
**“I took those pills Isaac prescribed for us.” yhfju**  
  
“....”  
  
“Wait, who was that? Who was I talking to? Who are you?” Avyanna calls out.  
  
Nobody Came.

* * *

 

“Hiya, I’m Kate the Doll!”

**Author's Note:**

> She just wanted to see her cousin's again.


End file.
